The present invention relates to a magnetic recording device for recording image signals on a magnetic disk having a multiplicity of concentric annular tracks thereon.
An electronic still camera for recording image signals on such a magnetic disk is able to perform a frame recording for recording image signals concerning a single image on two adjacent tracks of the disk and a field recording for recording image signals concerning a single image on a single track of the disk. Additionally, in such an electronic still camera, image signals can be recorded on one single magnetic disk by selecting the frame recording mode and the field recording mode alternatively. Accordingly, it will be understood that the frame recording is made on some tracks and field recording is made on some tracks. The frame recording and field recording are made at random on the magnetic disk. Moreover, in such a camera, since recording and erasing can be executed to a desirable track, there is a possibility that an unrecorded track may be situated between recorded tracks of the disk.
It is known that, for example, when being recorded on an unrecorded track between recorded tracks in a mode of the frame recording, fresh image signals may be written over the recorded tracks adjacent to the unrecorded track, (which is termed as "double recording"). A prior art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 219879/1985 in which, when erasing perviously recording signals and recording fresh signals, the recording mode is automatically set in the same recording mode as the previous recording. Another prior art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 105383/1985 in which, when recording on the last 50 tracks of the disk, the recording mode is automatically changed to the field recording mode. However, the prevention of double recording is not depicted in both prior arts.
In the prior art devices, there is a problem that, when being recorded on an unrecorded track randomly situated between recorded tracks of the magnetic disk, particularly, in the frame recording mode, fresh signals are written over the recorded track adjacent to the unrecorded track.